


Yes Ma'am

by SolarPoweredFlashlight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarPoweredFlashlight/pseuds/SolarPoweredFlashlight
Summary: There aren't many authority figures Vi will bend a knee to, but Caitlyn is a special exception. Vi offers Caitlyn her absolute obedience, and is rewarded for her good behaviour.





	Yes Ma'am

“Are you going to fight me?”

“No,”

“Are you going to disobey when I give you an order?”

“No,”

“Are you going to enjoy yourself, my dear?”

“Yes,”

“Yes what?”

“Yes ma'am.”

There’s a phrase she’s never uttered with an ounce of sincerity out in the real world – but here, here in the triple-layered safety of Caitlyn’s home, Caitlyn’s bedroom, Caitlyn’s control, Vi’s words tumble from her uncensored and unironic.

“That’s my good girl,” Her Cait says, sliding her hands up Vi’s sides and then back behind her shoulders, unclasping clasps as she goes with her clever, clever fingers. Vi swallows, exhales, presses her eyes shut tightly. Fuck, she wants this so badly. Cait drives her more mad with her patience than she does with her hungry violence.

And she knows it. She must, the damn sadist, with the way she’s stroking so, so slowly up and down Vi’s collarbone, sending trickles of sensation right at the edges of her loose shirt. Vi could free herself of the unclasped top with the smallest of movements but even the smallest of movements would be disobedience – unthinkable, in this moment.

So instead of giving in to the pressing need to get naked _right the fuck now_ Vi inhales shakily and tilts her chin up just so. And hell yes, she’s begging already, begging with a length of exposed throat and the admission of need that her heavy breathing makes all too clear.

Cait chuckles, and goosebumps rise along Vi’s arms to answer the smug, possessive sound.

She’s still got her eyes closed but Vi can feel Cait lean in and linger with her lips just a breath away from the underside of her jaw. Tease, tease, tease, fuck she’s such a tease but Vi doesn’t move, can’t move, she’s good, she’s a good girl and she knows her lover will reward her for her strength.

“You are,” Caitlyn murmurs against Vi’s ear, “simply magnificent.”

Vi is smiling through her struggle to stay composed, the praise a pleasant buzz that starts in her grin instead of her groin.

“My sweet thing,” says Cait, who must have seen the smile, and yes, of course she has, because the next thing Vi feels is Cait’s thumb singing restrained desire in a delicate path along her lower lip. Reflexively Vi opens her mouth just enough to say _yes, this part of me is available the instant you want it, I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours_ and Cait responds by pressing the pad of that wonderful thumb so gently inwards, an investigation more than an intrusion as if she hasn’t already explored and mapped and memorized the landscape of Vi’s face in exquisite detail. Vi responds as she always does, as she always must, by opening a little more, inviting with teeth and tongue and lips.

She hears Caitlyn’s soft noise of pleasure, feels the thumb stray from its original intended path along her face to indulge in what her mouth is offering, and at the slightest signal that this is what her lover wants from her she leans forward and wraps that thumb in the heat of her hunger, telling Caitlyn exactly how eager she is with each deliberate suckle and stroke of her tongue.

The motions of her mouth are a foreshadowing of what is to come, a loving promise of what she’ll gladly do to the more sensitive parts of her doting master if given the permission.

She knows Caitlyn likes it more than she expects to. She always does. Vi loves doing this.

And maybe Vi is a little bit too pleased with herself, a little too in control of things, because when Caitlyn pulls her thumb away from the temptation of Vi’s mouth there is a sudden coolness where Cait is sitting back instead of pressed against her.

Vi opens her eyes dreamily and grins. Caitlyn is smirking at her. All is well.

“Feeling playful tonight, sweetheart?”

“Yes ma'am,” Vi says, deference and adoration taking over again, reinforced by vocalizing those two magical words.

“Do you want your collar?”

Vi inhales and closes her eyes and lifts her chin all in one unthinking movement. “Yes please,” she whispers, body thrumming with excitement in anticipation of what that one little strap of leather does to her state of mind.

“Such a good girl,” Cait says, and then she kisses Vi’s neck and her fingers finally tug loose the shirt and her mouth wanders south and fuck, she’s kissing at her shoulders, her chest, and just when Vi thinks she’s going to up the stakes and move to her breasts she pulls away, glowing with wicked satisfaction. Vi holds still, as much as she can, at least, bared from the waist up with her top in a little heap across her knees.

“Stay,” she says, with a kiss to Vi’s left eyebrow, and then slides off the bed to go to the drawer that holds the non-verbal elements of their particular kinks.

Vi stays where she is, kneeling on the bed, hands behind her back, back arched, chest out, eyes closed. Everything in her head is blissfully quiet, because thinking isn’t her responsibility right now, the burden of decision making is totally out of her hands, and the only thing that matters is what Caitlyn says and what Caitlyn does and what Caitlyn commands.

She returns and sets a few things on the bedside table; more than just the collar, then, although Vi feels no need to glance over and spoil the surprise.

Hands on her face, in her hair, gentle and now rough, fisting, pulling, positioning her head, and fuck, the rush of adrenaline.

Straight back, chin up, just so. Just how Cait likes her.

And then the collar comes, the cool leather against Vi’s neck, the throb of _fuck yes_ between her legs when Cait slides the buckle tight, tighter, perfect. Then it’s on and the hands pull away and the collar isn’t going anywhere, Vi isn’t going anywhere, Vi is totally gone and replaced with Caitlyn, Caitlyn in her head and in her blood and in her heart.

“Stand up, off the bed,” Cait murmurs, a new intensity in her voice. They’re past the threshold of dabbling and now the fire has spread beyond the kindling. Vi does as she’s told, her mind still wrapped around the sensation of the collar on her neck. Her feet find floor, somehow, and she stands.

“Turn around.” Vi turns, facing the bed and away from Cait. Clever, clever hands find her waist and Caitlyn presses against her solid, muscular back, mouth on a tattooed shoulder as her fingers undo Vi’s pants. One desperate heartbeat, two desperate heartbeats, and the pants are unbuckled and Caitlyn is kissing her way down Vi’s spine and tugging away the last of her clothes as she goes. Vi stands, naked, breathing hard, and Cait crouches at her feet with a knot of fabric in her hands that used to be pants and underwear.

She kisses the back of Vi’s knee, loving, delicate, a tender affectionate brush like the delicate china handle of a too-small teacup.

“Step out and then bend over, love.” The words hit Vi with the unyielding, authoritative slam of a twelve gauge three inch slug made of pure arousal.

Vi can’t even care if she seems clumsy in her get-these-pants-off-my-ankles scramble because _obey, obey now, obey fast_ is all her body knows when she hears that tone of voice. She bends over the edge of the bed, ass in the air, face reverently pressed to the sheets, arms crossed behind her back.

Caitlyn stands back and admires her, and Vi surrenders to her gaze just as completely as she surrenders to her touch. Her response to Caitlyn is physical and carnal; she knows her lover won’t miss the wet line she feels progressing down her inner thigh.

“Spread your legs,” she says, and oh, she sees it for sure. Vi does as she’s told. Cait strokes her lower back with a touch like a leopard’s purr.

It’s the cuffs she’s brought from the fun drawer, Vi finds out, and the dangling metal loops are cold on her skin as Caitlyn tightens their leather grip on her wrists and then her ankles. Vi basks in her building excitement as her lover draws the hidden straps and clasps from the bed frame and clips the left ankle cuff to the end foot of the bed, then the right ankle cuff to the foot at the head of the bed. When Cait tightens each strap a little more, forcing her to spread her legs just a little wider, Vi gives a loud, stuttering exhale and grinds her hips into the mattress.

“Such an eager girl,” Caitlyn says, running a hand up the back of Vi’s leg, up, up, in, cupping one butt cheek and stroking with a thumb. Vi can do little more than bite her lip and curl her toes in reply. Is Cait going to hit her? Will she take this opportunity to draw that hand back and start the evening’s play with some good old fashioned spanking?

Vi doesn’t know. Vi doesn’t have the ability to impact it one way or the other.

And she fucking loves that.

Caitlyn moves her hand away, and Vi isn’t relieved or disappointed, because Cait is doing exactly what she wants to be doing and that’s what makes Vi happiest. She knows whatever her Cait has planned will be incredible. She trusts her completely.

She opens her eyes to watch Cait walk around to the other side of the bed.

“Wrists, dear,” the woman commands, catching her eye with a slow, hungry smile. Vi’s toes give another little curl of delight and she shifts her hands from her back, stretching them out in front of her across the bed.

“Good girl,” Cait says, brushing Vi’s knuckles with a fleeting caress before clipping the rings of the wrist cuffs together and to the strap she’s pulled from under the bed frame. This one, too, she adjusts until it pulls tight on Vi’s arms and she’s pinned completely, stretched horizontal across the bed with her legs spread and her arms pointed out ahead of her. She can feel herself throbbing with desire, and even just being in this helpless position with Caitlin towering above her is enough to send her quite close to the blissful floating mental state that is subspace.

“Comfortable?”

“Yes ma'am,” she breathes.

“Are the restraints tight enough?”

Hn, fuck. “Yes ma'am.”

“I want to you struggle for me, sweetheart.”

Vi swallows.

“And if you don’t do it in earnest, I’ll know.”

As if she needed more incentive.

Vi closes her eyes and throws herself into the task; she tugs hard on each ankle restraint, twists her hips from side to side looking for some wiggle room, seeing if maybe she can turn herself around. She can’t, but she keeps trying, and every time she strains with all her considerable strength against the binds that hold her firmly in place, it’s like another invisible stroke between her thighs. Vi tries the wrists, her shoulders trembling with the genuine effort she puts into trying to wrench herself loose. She jerks side to side like a predator trying to rip a chunk from its prey, but she’s only got so much leverage with how little slack Cait’s given her.

“I want to hear you,” her lover says, her tone authoritative, instructive, and heavy with the thick honey of her own arousal. Just thinking about making Caitlyn horny makes Vi more eager to please, and she renews her fight against the strong, tight restraints until she’s gasping from the effort and grunting quietly with every fierce thrash. She actually can’t get out of this on her own, and that fact in itself is immensely thrilling.

She’s trapped. Trapped and helpless and powerless. Whatever this woman decides to do with her, Vi won’t be able to stop her.

And it’s just the way she likes it.

She _is_ getting tired, though, and she glances back up at Caitlyn to try to read whether she’s done good, whether Cait is happy with her. Her sheriff is watching her with intense scrutiny, breathing hard, a hand creeping past her hiked-up dress and down the front of her panties. Vi can see the steady up-down-up-down rhythm of her knuckles through the blue silk and utters a desperate, hungry groan with her twist against the cuffs. Pretty soon she’s going to start humping the bed if this gorgeous woman doesn’t get around to touching her.

Cait chuckles.

She draws the hand from her panties and saunters in closer to Vi, reaching out and pressing slick fingers to her lips. Without hesitation Vi takes them into her mouth and sucks, sucks like this is a cock she wants to swiftly and tenderly bring to climax, and Cait’s reactions make her think it might as well be. The shuddering sigh that slides from her is absolute perfection.

“Such a good girl,” she murmurs, and then reluctantly withdraws her fingers. Then she’s moving back to the other side of the bed, the side where Vi’s naked ass is waiting for her, held in perfect position, all of her exposed and spread and ready for the taking.

Cait reaches down and softly rubs the fingers lubricated with Vi’s own tongue against her clit, slowly pressing forward and then pulling back to dip inward just enough to tease and return back to the front with the smooth slip of the arousal that’s accumulated there. Vi’s breathing gets heavier and sharper and she fights the urge to thrust her hips. Fuck, fuck, _finally_ , she thinks, and Cait responds to her eagerness.

The hand pulls away for just an instant, and then Vi hears clothes hit the floor and then she’s wrapped in her lover, Cait’s fingers on her clit, mouth on her shoulder, free hand grabbing her hip, thighs against thighs, and all the sensation concentrated in that one spot between her legs, and fuck, she can’t help it now, she’s thrusting and whimpering and a needy mess.

And then her shoulder is alive with sharp pain, her love is biting her, biting her _hard_ , and Vi groans and trembles and the pain goes nowhere, the teeth clamp down harder, the suction strengthens, but holy _fuck_ those fingers are still building whorls of electric pleasure, stirring a tsunami inside of Vi that only feeds on the stabbing ache of the bite. She bucks against her restraints, not to make it stop but just to find some sort of outlet for the steadily growing torrent.

Her master responds to the movement by doubling down on everything, pressing harder against her, trapping her more thoroughly against the bed, sliding the hand on her hip down to join the other one, still biting, and now Vi knows that this isn’t a playful nip, this is a deliberate, painful branding.

“Hah, fuck, yes, please, yes,” she whines into the sheets, moving her hips in time with Caitlyn’s inescapable circling fingers. The hurt is so bad but the touch is so good and together they have Vi rocketing towards her first orgasm of the night far sooner than she’d expected. “Please, please, please,” she keens, undone so thoroughly by Caitlyn.

She feels the second hand positioning against her, and that on its own pulls another gasp from her. And oh shit, that must be at least two fingers, maybe three from the burning stretch as Cait works her way in with each short thrust, claiming more and more of her in increments of pleasure and pain.

Wordless grunts rush from Vi’s lips and it’s mounting, it’s too much, it’s too good. Knuckle deep ecstasy, unrelenting attention on her clit, a patch of skin and muscle on her shoulder screaming in agony, and she’s tied to the bed and going fucking nowhere.

That’s going to be an amazing mark, she thinks, with what’s left of her brain to think, and then she’s lost again.

“So close, fuck, fuck, please, I’m so close master, please, please,”

Cait lifts her face away from Vi’s shoulder, and the cold air that replaces it makes the burn of the mark that much more vivid. “Come for me when I tell you to, sweetheart,” she commands, the words a predatory growl against Vi’s back.

And still between her thighs, Cait’s hands are working a steady pulse, driving wave after wave of _good, so good, too good_ through Vi’s body in a cascading ripple of shuddering, mind-toppling sensation with clever fingers on her and clever fingers in her, heaven in a heartbeat, twice the heaven in two, and so on and so forth forever or at least Vi hopes not forever because she’s going to break sooner or later and she loves it best when Cait demands it of her and _fuck -_

“Fuck, _please_ , please master may I, please may I come,” and the words are frantic, the hands are frantic, her lover’s breath is frantic.

“Come for me _now_ ,” Caitlyn snarls, and then as just Vi starts to slip over the tipping point she bites back down on the part of her shoulder that is surely one big bruise and the white hot burst of pain makes Vi shout out even as she’s coming, she’s coming so hard and her whole body is shaking beyond her control and the world is lost to her, swallowed by adrenaline and endorphins and the roaring, thudding, screaming steam engine that is her orgasm unleashed.

Caitlyn doesn’t stop until she’s sure she’s drawn the last of it from Vi. She kisses her, kisses her so softly it wouldn’t even register if Vi’s skin weren’t alive with afterglow and hypersensitive – but of course, that’s _why_ Cait is being so delicate in her touch, and a sleepy, adoring smile appears on Vi’s flushed face. Caitlyn removes the restraints with a methodical efficiency, and Vi closes her eyes and curls her limbs inwards as they’re freed, floating still.

“Turn over, love,” Cait whispers in her ear, kissing her cheek, “put your head on the pillow.”

It takes a lot of effort but Vi somehow manages it, twisting herself to lie on the bed in the right direction. Caitlyn slides in behind her and presses their naked, sweaty bodies together and Vi remembers the first time she muttered _spoon me, dammit, I don’t care if it’s gross and hot_ and she grins a sleepy little grin through the bliss.

“You were so good for me,” Cait murmurs, stroking the shaved side of Vi’s head, and it doesn’t matter if hands that were deep into her a moment ago are tangled in her hair, because there’s a whole night ahead of them and a shower the next morning, so who really gives a fuck about smelling like sex when they’re post-orgasmic and getting petted by the most beautiful woman in the world?

Vi can only smile.

“Alright, sweetheart?” Cait asks, and she’s not really concerned, but checking in is a habit and an expression of fondness as much as it is a precaution.

“Mhm,” Vi hums back, cracking an eye open at her and turning her head so they’re face to face.

Caitlyn leans in and kisses her, and Vi musters the energy to return the tender touch.

“I love you,” Vi says, when they pull apart, and the smile that blossoms on Caitlyn’s face sends another warm ripple of happiness through her.

“I love you too,” she answers. “So, so much.”

Vi loves these nights.

Vi loves that this night has only just begun.


End file.
